What if
by checkered squares
Summary: HG. It is five years after harry left hogwarts, five years after the war. what will happen to harry, as he moves on in life. one shot! please review.


What If.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that Rowling has created and written about character and location wise.

_What if everything you lived for, left in an instant. Before you even had a chance to grab it and pull it in close, and hold it close to your heart and never let it go. _

Young Harry Potter was sitting on a bench in a park in the middle of autumn. He was alone. This time, five years ago, he was at Hogwarts training for the almighty battle. The battle that ripped his life to pieces, only leaving small pieces in tact that could never be reached, as they were so heavily protected.

_What if it made no difference how hard you fight or how long it lasts? No matter how much you scream and cry and long for whom you lost, to come back._

Harry sighed. He tucked the photo he was looking at back into his jacket pocket. He stood up and pulled his jacket in closer to his body. He crossed the busy street in the middle of London and disappeared into the hidden leaky cauldron. The normally loud and lively pub was quiet and almost empty as Harry passed through it and into Diagon Alley.

_What if you felt like life was truly over after the war and terror that had swept through ended. _

Harry walked through the once colourful, now deserted alley to Gringotts bank. There he met with a goblin and went down to his vault. He took out a small package and closed the door. He left the back and the wizarding world. Outside in the muggle world, Harry bought a singular red rose.

_What if everyone you ever loved disappeared in an instant forever more, until you too disappeared? _

Harry walked down a quiet alley and apparated to the Burrow. He appeared at the garden gate. Harry walked in and around to the back. There the ground was covered in a light mist and in a smaller garden stood twelve grave stones. One for Arthur, Molly, Bill and his wife Fleur and their daughter, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and his wife Hermione and their son. And Ginny. Harry stepped over the small wall and walked to Ginny's grave. There he placed the singular red rose. He pulled out the package and placed the photo in it.

_What if happiness was in front of you looking intently but with a blank expression, coming to you for answers? Because anyone can find something they love to live with and for. No matter how much it reminds you of the past, and those entailed in those memories. _

Before he placed the photo frame on her dear Ginny's grave, he turned at the sound of some one approaching.

'Hello my lovely Lily.' Smiled Harry as he scooped his four year old daughter into a hug.

'Hi daddy, why are you with mummy out here? Why aren't you inside?'

Harry looked into his daughter's eyes and saw that they were his own. She had her mothers red hair, and facial features. She was a real mix of both her parents.

'I wanted to place a beautiful flower on her grave as well as this…' Harry bent down and put the photo on Ginny's grave. He lifted Lily up into his arms and stepped over the wall. He took one last look at the grave. Lily saw her father's eyes water, she looked at the photo and saw her father holding her mother next to a lake, with a castle in the distance. They were smiling and waving. Harry cleared his throat, turned and walked towards the house.

_What if everything you lived for had disappeared? But was still there even more beautiful than before. And you could still hold it close to your heart with your memories. _

_What if fighting your heart out did make a difference, it allowed you to live freely._

_What if all the screaming and the crying tore your heart apart when it was someone else using these actions, until they could cry no more and their voice was hoarse. All because they wanted their loved one back as much as you did._

_What if you moved on after the war and terror, making others happy which in turn brought a smile to your features. _

_What if taking your own life to be with others didn't matter anymore because they were looking at you through other eyes._

_What if happiness was there in front of you looking at you intently with a blank expression, wanting the answers that you have to give? _

_What if? The questions that unleashes numerous opportunities. _

Harry smiled as he put little Lily Potter to bed. she rolled over asleep, after he finished reading a fairy tale to her. He placed the book on her night stand and left her room quietly. He went down the many flights of stairs that were in the burrow, and went to the kitchen. There he made a cup of coffee and went out side. There he sat on a bench watching the skies, a small smile playing on his lips.

_What if life turned around for the better, and life mattered to everyone, because you dying would cause more hurt and pain than good. _

_What if you finally found happiness, with a small child, just like Harry did; even if his dear Ginny was gone? _

**A/N: **

**Just a random one shot I decided to write. Um the italics was meant to be like the author (i.e. me) talking over what was happening with Harry. Obviously this is post war. The wizarding world is still in mourning and not many people go out any more because they have lost so many people, and just being in all the happy places, launches grief from the memories each place represents. **

**All that being said, please review. **

**Many happy returns**

**Checkered Squares. **


End file.
